A Summer to Remember
by cktoo
Summary: What happens when Valentina places 5 teens in a summer home all alone.  And one of those couples clearly has feelings for the other.  A summer full of memories that none of them will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another one of my stories. This is an idea I've had for a while and decided to introduce it to you wonderful peoples. I hope you enjoy reading my brand new story and don't forget to favorite and follow me! =D**

**Alek's POV: **

"I told you a thousand times Chloe likes you and I know for a fact that you like Chloe." My cousin and her theories although this one was more fact then theory….ok maybe all fact but in my defense the part about Chloe liking me is most likely a theory. Here I am, waiting for Chloe to show up and whisk my cousin away to a world of girly gossip and whatever else they do, and while I'm waiting, I'm forced to listen to my cousin ramble on about my love life. "Just admit it Alek and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I won't believe until I see it," I respond cockily because that is how I cover up my lies the best.

"Okay….what if I prove it to you," this got my attention real fast, much to jasmine's amusement. "I see that got your attention, but anyway what if I get her to admit it."

"And how would you do that exactly, she won't admit it to Amy, much less you."I heard the elevator ding and that meant Chloe was on the floor and there wasn't much time until she came in.

"Don't underestimate me cousin, I'll get her to admit it." And with that Chloe walked in.

**Chloe's POV:**

I walked out of the elevator and into the hallway until I reached apartment 18.03. I used the key that Valentina gave me to open the door and came to see a surprised Alek on the couch watching some game and an excited Jasmine looking at Alek knowingly. I wondered what happened but I let it slide for now. "Ready?" I asked Jasmine eager to start our girl's night

"Ready, let's go," she responded as she guided me to her bedroom. We talked about nothing specific for hours and did each other's nails and make up over and over again until Jasmine brought up an interesting topic….boys.

"So….I have question but you have to promise to answer it honestly, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm already regretting it," what question could be so important that I have to promise to answer it.

"Do you like Alek in a way as more than friends," I would have chocked on my drink had I had one. Do I like Alek as something more that friends. He saves my life on a regular basis, cares more about me than my mom, flirts with me, and spends all his time making sure I'm safe. No, I absolutely don't like Alek…..I think I love him. Better yet I think I'm _in_ love with him. "Chloe," I guess I was taking too long to answer the question. I was snapped out of my trance by Jasmine saying my name a second time. "Chloe,"

"Yes….oh sorry, but do you really think we should be talking about him when said person is within hearing distance of us?" I wasn't going to talk about my new love confession when the person I'm in love with is just in the other room.

" Don't worry my walls are sound proof, nothing is heard by us and no nosey Mai *cough* Alek *cough* can hear what were are discussing inside," I was very surprised by this revelation, "So spill the beans, do you like him or not"

"Well….," I was hesitant at first, "Okay how do I put this…."

"How about on a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you like Alek, It's simple and won't be heard by said Mai."

It was now time to let a fellow Mai know how I felt about another fellow Mai. "Truthfully," here goes nothing, "It's more like a 20." The look on Jasmines face was priceless.

**Ohhhhhhhh, a cliffy. I know what you're thinking but I'm just that evil so review and find out what happens next. Love Ya! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again. I see you're enjoying my new story so I decide to continue writing. I feel that some writers want to add interest to your stories so you add drama between Alek and Chloe. I will do that but not in the form of break-ups, fights, or what seems to be cheating. I feel that the show didn't give us enough chalek so I will pack a lot of chalek goodness into all my stories. Anyway, enjoy this installment and don't forget to review.**

**Alek's POV:**

_"Actually, it's more like a 20." _I couldn't believe what I just heard come out of Chloe's mouth. She really liked me THAT much. It really was a relief due to the fact that I LOVED her but I guess all great relationships need time to grow. If anything, this summer would be a great opportunity to confess to Chloe how I feel knowing that she would reciprocate the feelings but I still had one more question. Surprisingly, Jasmine knew exactly what that question was and I continued to listen in. Clever lie Jasmine came up with. I never knew she had it in her.

"_But what about Brian,"_ Every time I heard his name I cringed especially now. But, I needed this closure because if Chloe said she didn't like him anymore, it was fair game. "_Do you still have feelings for him?"_

_"Well, believe or not, I never did." _I swear that when I heard that, my heart stopped and I could almost hear Jasmine smile through the wall. _"The truth is that I liked the idea of being normal and he was the only normal thing left in my life. It was hard knowing that you could die at any waking moment and all I wanted was for that to stop but, after I met Alek, I thanked Baset that I was Mai 'cause if I wasn't, I couldn't have Alek." _It was hard not for me to run in there and pounce on her the minute she said that. I can't believe it. Chloe chose me over her human. If Chloe were able to empathize on me, she wouldn't be able to contain her joy and we would be kissing right now. _"I don't want to gross you out but, every time I see him smirk, I really wish I could just kiss that smirk of his face." _I then heard Jasmine make a gagging sound which I found very funny. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something and fast. Finally I had the perfect plan.

"Chloe, I need your help with something." It took a second but she finally replied.

"Okay but do you need Jasmine too or no?"

"No just you."

"Okay, I'm coming." As she exited the room she saw me sitting on the couch. She came out in her pajamas which just so happened to be my basketball shorts and a tee-shirt saying yeah buddy. I have to admit, she looked hot in my clothes and I hoped I would get to see her in them more often.

"I see you like wearing my clothes kitten." She immediately blushed and her mouth hung open from shock.

"These are yours. I thought they were Jazz's. At least that's what she told me." The wheels started to turn in her head and she finally realized our plan.

"It's fine. I like them on you better anyway." I said this with a smirk and decided to start my plan. "Don't you just wish you could kiss this smirk off? Because I have a good conscience that you would."

She looked so shocked and was very cute when she was embarrassed. The colors of her cheeks were a deep shade of red and she looked around the room to avoid my gaze. I started to move closer to her and decided that now was as good a chance as any. "I also have a good conscience that he would very much enjoy kissing you too." When I said that she looked up at me and somehow we were only a few centimeters apart. When she looked into my eyes I saw her nod and slowly bent down to close the distance. I instantly saw the sparks fly.

**Chloe's POV: **

I looked up at him and could only nod giving him permission to kiss me. That was such a good idea because he was an amazing kisser. I started out slow but it grew into a fast pace. Soon my arms were wrapped around his neck and his were tight around my waist. I felt so secure in his arms and his lips on mine just made it 10 times better. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso as he walked over to the couch. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we were interrupted by a cough.

"I would like to not have to shield my eyes in my own home even if I am very happy for you two"

"Did she really have to interrupt us and the fun we were having." I heard Alek mumble and just let out a giggle and blushed. I had to admit I was having loads of fun but I didn't really understand where Alek and I now stood. I looked over to Jasmine and she gave me a knowing look that said 'we will talk about this later'. I shot her one myself because she lied to me about her walls being sound proof.

"Sooooooo, I'll be in the other room if you need me." As she left I swear she gave me a wink and Alek and "pay up" signal.

"So what would you like to do now?" Alek asked now suddenly very close to me and our lips only inches apart. I realized that somehow he miraculously re-created the mood once again. "I have a feeling we both have the same thing in mind."

"I think," I started, "you're right." I said seductively into his ear and felt him shiver. I smiled know I could have this effect on him. Then we both began to lean in when he suddenly looked into my eyes. Those amazing chocolate brown pools that yes were amazing from a distance but up close they were even better. In the center they had hazel tones mixed in and just added to the effect he had on me. Then, in the blink of an eye his lips crashed down onto mine and we continued our fierce make-out session from before.

"Jasmine, Al…. Whoa! I really like it if every time I walk into my home I don't have to shield my eyes." Valentina was standing there with her arms cross and a smile on her face. "Aside from Chloe and Alek's," she swallowed hard, "activities, I have news."

"Is it good or bad?" asked Jasmine curiously

"Both. Because of the orders rise in power you need to leave but where you're going is good news and also who will be going more specifically. You'll all be flown to Hawaii in 1 day."

"Just me." I asked kind of scared about my friend's lives.

"No you, Jasmine, Amy, Paul, and," she waited "I can't believe I'm saying this due to recent circumstances, Alek. Now I have to leave and do business so I'm trusting you to leave on time. Stay safe all of you and I'll see you soon.

**Read and Review! Luv Ya =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to send a shout-out to all my wonderful fans who favorite me and all those who reviewed my stories, continue to review. I'd also like to thank the academy for blessing me with such amazing writing skills when it comes to Chloe and Alek fantasies. Also, please sign the petition in order to save The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Enjoy and Review. =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

I can't believe it! I get to go to Hawaii with my 4 best friends. Life can't get much better than this except for maybe the part where the reason we're going is because the order is becoming too dangerous. "I wonder where we are going to be. Maui, Honolulu, on top a volcano. How cool would that be? Unless it erupts than…."

"Chloe, CHLOE! Breathe. The Mai have a private island and I have pictures of the house in this envelope. Want to see?" Jasmine actually had pictures. How cool and it was the most amazing house ever. I was fine with just a small beach cottage but this was that times 100,000,000,000. It was very modern and almost all made out of glass. The design was all rectangles and you could see all the rooms and what were in them from the outside. It had a media room, many spiral staircases, more than one bedroom, priceless Egyptian artifacts, and so many exotic flowers and trees. Best of all there was a massive pool in the backyard that started out at 0ft. and went all the way to 7ft. It's the kind of home you imagine Beyonce and J-Z having.

I was speechless and just stood there with my mouth hanging open. "It's amazing, but it must cost you millions of dollars to rent the house. I was fine with a simple straw hut on the beach." This apparently seemed amusing to them because they broke out into laughter. "It's not funny."

"Actually, it is. You're the Uniter and the island is owned by Mai. When they heard you were coming, they practically said we had to use this house." Jasmine responded easily. I guess I am really special to these people. Then again, I am the savior of their race. "Ok, I just called Amy and Paul, told them to pack and said to come over at about 11 pm. Then we'll all get room assignments and go to sleep because we leave at 10 am tomorrow." Man Jasmine could be bossy.

"Thanks mom, I guess I'll go pack. See you in a little bit love." With that he leaned in to give me a kiss. Every time this boy kissed me, I swear I could just melt into a puddle. We were taking a little bit too long to separate so Jasmine cut in.

"Ok before this turns in to a very long make-out session let me just separate you two!" She pulled me away and headed toward my room. "You two can kiss later, like in Hawaii." I was laughing while Alek sent me a wink and Jasmine an annoyed glare.

"Now, it's time to pack for the trip ahead."

**Amy and Paul show up: Chloe's POV:**

Amy, Paul, can you believe it. We're going to Hawaii!" I ran up and attacked both my best friends with hugs and squeals. I usually hate squeals but this time, I couldn't contain them.

"Chloe, I know. It's going to be the trip of a life time." Amy was always on for seeing the glass as half full and I loved her for that.

"While we may be enjoying this whole love fest thingy, we need to discuss something more important." Jasmine, always the serious one of the group. On this trip, me and Amy would try to the best of our ability to loosen her up a bit. I gave her a knowing look in which she returned and thus the wheels started to turn. "Room Assignments. There are three rooms in the house we're staying at. 2 have queen beds and the other is a single twin bed. So who's with who?"

"I'll share with Chloe and Alek can bunk with Paul. Jas you can have the single room." Amy suggested this and everyone seemed ok with that except for one person.

"I want to bunk with Chloe." Alek blurted this out and all eyes turned to him, "I think I can contain my urge to kiss her all the time. I am right now so, obviously I can." Now all eyes were on us.

"Um, Chloe. What's he talking about?" Now was time to come clean.

"Me and Alek kind of, kissed…." And here it comes.

"OMG,*squeals*Chloe, you kissed _the Alek Petrov_ and you didn't tell me. How could you? I thought we were besties?" Amy and her ridiculous mood swings.

"IN my defense it happened like 20 minutes ago and he caught me by surprise and…" Alek thankfully was about to finish for me.

"She kissed me back and then we continued for another 15 minutes because I'm such a great kisser." I stand corrected. I think his ego just grew 5 times larger than it was a few moments ago. If that's even possible.

"Ok, your forgiven, but I want details later." See what I mean. "So what should we do because I don't really feel like going to bed now, with all the excitement in the air?" Amy is also very melo-dramatic.

"I say we play truth or dare." Jasmine suggested the one game I hated since we played it last time and I had to do a body shot….on Paul! I looked over to Alek and saw a huge smirk come on his face and was reminded of events from before. "_Don't you wish you could kiss this smirk off?" _I actually did this time but had to control myself. All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation on my hip bone but ignored it thinking it was just nerves. Sadly, everyone nodded and we created a circle on the floor to begin the game.

"Because I suggested the game, I get to go first…..Paul truth or dare, oh and this is the unrated version so if you don't answer, you take of a piece of clothing."

"Whoa…..who are you and what have you done with Jasmine!" When I asked this a smile lit up Jasmine's face and I looked over to Amy thinking we would have as much trouble as we thought.

"Ummmm, ok, I choose…"

**It may be way shorter than I wanted but it felt right to cut off there. Review and when you do, post any Truths and Dares you would like to see. Also I have an idea for a new story so look out for my idea in later chapter. Thanks so much for reading and review and continue 'cuz they make me happy. Happy Reading =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all your wonderful review and to all those who favorited me. I really hope you're enjoying my stories and continue to read. In this chapter you will see a couple truths and dares as well as their journey to Hawaii. Read and Review! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

** "**_Ummm, I choose…_Truth." And so the games begin. The wheels began to turn in Jazz's head and soon enough a devious smile lit up her face.

"If you had to choose between Amy and your comic books, which one would you choose?" The expression on Paul's face was priceless. He started sweating and got that goofy look on his face like when he gets scared. He seemed to come to a decision and I kind of hoped it would be Amy. If not, this trip would be a disaster.

"I would always choose Amy. Comic books can come and go but there is only one Amy." That was the sweetest thing I ever heard and apparently the same for Amy. She jumped up and ran to Paul and kissed him fully on the lips. I saw Alek fake gagging and Jasmine awing.

"Ok, my turn. Alek, truth or dare?" Paul now asked Alek. I wonder what he would pick. I also saw a sparkle in Amy, Paul and Jazz's eye and knew this meant no good what so ever.

"Dare." He simply stated and their eyes lit up more. I'm afraid of what's coming next. Amy whispered in Paul's ear and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alek I dare you to do a body shot," This was last year's game all over again, I felt my palms start to sweat. "On," Here it comes. Please let it be Jasmine. Please let it be Amy. Please let it be Paul. "Chloe!" Now I'm officially afraid. I'm beyond afraid, I'm terrified.

"Are you serious? What is this! Jazz, tell them, Mai can't drink liquor!" Really that was the only part that he was thinking about the liquor, besides the fact that he would have to suck it off my body. This couldn't get any worse, unless of course he enjoyed this.

"No Alek, only soda. You really think I would let you drink liquor. Not only because you on Uniter duty but also you're also under-age." I saw a smirk light up his face and I made a decision. I wanted to have fun on this trip and that fun started now. This summer I was having fun, taking risks and most of all, making it memorable. Who knows when I'll have to go into hiding and this could be my last free summer. I let my own eyes light up and saw Alek shiver slightly. Score one Chloe.

"Alek, Mountain Dew or Fanta," Oh man I was so ready for this. The burning sensation began to intensify but once again, I ignored it. "And where do you want to do the body shot on Chloe?"

Alek looked over at me and smiled an evil smile. "Her naval, color bone and lips. And Mountain Dew please." He is such a cocky bastard. He knows I can resist him especially his kisses. Jazz told me to lie down and pull up my shirt. Now was time to have some fun of my own.

"Jazz why I don't just take it off," I looked over to Alek and saw the color in his face drain only to be brought to life by a spark of lust and passion. "I mean, I'm not ashamed of my body."

"Chloe what's there to be ashamed about you have like a female 6-pack!" Amy was so true and I was happy that she said it. Alek looked just about ready to explode. I slowly took of my tank top, killing Alek inside. When it was finally off, Alek just looked full of lust and need, want, and my feeling matched his entirely. I lied down and let Jazz set up the body shot. Then Alek leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"You're such a tease Chloe King. Prepare to pay big time." I was SO turned on right now and it was kind of fun. When he started, I felt his kisses ignite my body and when he began to suck the liquid into his mouth, it was 10 times as great. I couldn't tell you my name right now and he was slowly dragging his head up my body. When he got to my lips I just drank the liquid, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard and full of lust. He immediately flipped us and he was now on top. This was a fierce make-out session and I forgot that we weren't alone. Jazz started shielding her eyes while Paul and Amy mad a mad dash to the door.

"Can we please stop the two horny teens from going any further?" Jasmine said this to Amy and Paul before pushing up apart with no success. If anything, it just peeved off Alek and, as a result, he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall causing me to squeal and moan all at the same time. Jasmine, Amy, and Paul then realized they weren't separating us anytime soon so they left. After they left, Alek and I separated with devilish smirks on both our faces. "Done yet?" Jasmine hollered from the next room over.

"Yeah come on and let's finish our game." I yelled back causing them to emerge from our room relieved and annoyed. We all sat down in a circle and began to play again.

"Chloe truth or dare?" I was kind of hoping he wouldn't ask me that question. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Dare." I immediately regretted saying that when Amy once again whispered something in Alek's ear. What was today a new national holiday that I was unaware of? Oh yeah, today is let's all conspire against Chloe day! My life is getting better and better by the minute.

"I dare you and Amy to get up and do one of your old dance routines for us but not just any routine," That was never good and the color was now gone from my face.

"Toxic, 2008 dance recital!" Paul chimed in with an evil smirk on his face. _Alek is the only one who can EVER pull of that smirk!_ The year we did that routine, me and Amy were 13 and it was the best dance we ever did together. It also happened to be the sexiest dance number me and Amy had ever performed. But it was time to face the Devil and win. Here goes nothing.

The music started and our dance began. It was filled with bumps and drops and sadly, grinds. Now that I think about it…..this dance was really inappropriate for 13 yr. olds to be performing. When we were done applause filled the room and I spotted Alek giving me a smirk. _So much sexier_ I thought as opposed to Paul's odd looking one.

"Ok now Amy, truth or dare?" I really hoped she would pick dare and I could give her PAYBACK!

"Dare please…." I knew exactly what to make her do and I was going to be so funny.

"I dare you and Paul to switch clothes and wear them all night." Amy looked at me with a wide mouth and Paul just froze. I knew this would be funny. They both stood up and walked over to the bathroom. A minute later they came out and I couldn't contain my laughter and neither could Jazz or Alek.

Paul was in clothes that were far too tight for him while Amy looked boxier that ever. "It isn't funny!" Amy was peeved and that just made it funnier but there was still one person left that I wanted to see go. "Anyway, Jazz truth or dare?" Here we go.

"Truth, I'd rather not change clothes with anyone." This made me chuckle but I didn't want to make Amy mad.

"Have you ever kissed someone you truly loved?" This seemed to shock Jazz and then I swear I saw tears from in her eyes.

"Actually yes I have." She is pretty good at hiding her emotions.

"Who was it?" Amy asked. I didn't think Jazz could answer so I came to the rescue.

"*Yawn* I'm real tired come on let's go to bed. Big day tomorrow, right?" Everyone nodded and Jazz gave me a sincere glance in which I return as a silent thank you. "Amy and Paul, you can bunk in my room and I'll sleep with Alek, Ok?"

Yeah, that's fine but remember, no babies." Amy being well…my mom.

"Ewww, Amy that is really gross and that won't happen any time soon." I shouted back and was then pulled into Alek's room and his warm bed…..or was that his embrace? He wrapped his strong arms around me and I was pulled into a dream-less sleep with my last though being, _this will be a summer to remember!_

**Hope you enjoyed and next chapter we go to Hawaii. Luv Ya All and please REVIEW! **

**Happy Reading! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated yet but I'm sort of depressed that no one is reading my other story "A Tale of Two Mai" so I came up with a preposition. I won't update either of my other 2 stories until "A Tale of Two Mai" has at least 10 reviews. Remember; don't judge a book by its cover…..or in this case its summary. Please make me happy and read the other story. Happy Reading! =D**

**All My Love, Cktoo! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm running out of ideas when it comes to this story. All I ask is that in these next reviews leave ideas for later chapters so I can continue writing interestingly. Hope you like the new installment and please review. Happy Reading! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

I awoke from my slumber feeling excited and prepared for the adventure that lied ahead of me and my 4 closest friends. I turned in Alek's arms to see the still sleeping boy that lay next to me. It was refreshing to see him so comfortable and relaxed in contrast to his usually cocky yet alert attitude. I didn't understand how beautiful one person could be until I met Alek, both inside and out. As I lied here looking at him, I carefully examined his physical features better.

Although many can't recognize this but he had the lightest colored freckles scattering the bridge of his nose only. His lips were a light pink color and strangely more inviting than I realized. His gold hair was messy and seemed sexier than usually, if that was even possible. I not only thought of Alek's

Alek was one person who I always knew I could trust. The simple things that he did would make me smile and he was my one and only constant, my rock. Alek may be cocky but that's a trait that I love about him. Because underneath his cockiness, he was the sweetest person I have ever met. He knew me better than I knew myself, all my sides and emotions. I don't know if this is true but I feel like he might just love me. And no matter if he did or not, I loved him.

I had finally admitted my feelings to myself and I was happy. Brian might have been a crush and maybe even a want but he was my normal, human past. Alek was my special, Mai future but especially, he was my whole life now. I placed my hand on his cheek and gently stroked it. I leaned up and gently placed my lips upon his. As I pulled away I whispered for his sleeping mind only, "I love you." It felt good to say out loud, even if he was sleeping.

"Chloe, get up and get ready, we have a private jet to catch!" Jazz shouted in to me. I gave Alek one last kiss and jumped up to go to my room.

**Alek's POV:**

I felt lips that tasted just like Chloe's being placed upon my own. This was a great way to wake up in the morning. "_I Love You." _I was wrong this was an amazing way to wake up in the morning. Good thing Chloe wasn't listening to my heart because I'm positive that it skipped a beat. I was frozen with shock and happiness I didn't know what to say next. I'm wrong I do know what I wanted to say.

I've wanted to say those words to her ever since I first moved here and laid eyes upon her. She was so different, but then she was human and now she was Mai. Just as I went to say something, Jazz yelled in for Chloe to go get ready for today's trip. She kissed me one more time before going to get ready. I leaped out of bed and knew that I had a few phone calls to make for tonight.

**Chloe's POV:**

I walked into my room and then into my bathroom because Paul and Amy were still sleeping. I decided to shower and then had a very fun idea in mind so I ran and got Jazz to wake the 2 love birds up. Once woken up my plan began and I, Amy and Jasmine started to beautify. Jasmine said she let Paul use her shower and woke up Alek before hand as well as showering so only Amy was left to wash her sleep away.

After brushing our teeth and combing our hair we began to choose our clothes for today's epic journey to friggin' Hawaii!

Amy went with cutoff denim shorts and paired it with a heather grey tank-top. She put a cream colored 3-quarter sleeved-sweater over her shirt and some pink sequin covered converse to make the outfit more girly. She wore her hair down and wavy. She added a silver and gold colored multi-strip cuff, a straw fedora and matching hand-bag before putting on neutral make-up with many gold and silver highlights and pink gloss to finish off the outfit.

Jasmine wore a chocolate tube dress with a bronze-gold sweater over it similar to Amy's but more metallic. She pulled her hair in a curly ponytail and accessorized the outfit with a bronze flip-flop that was embellished with a large moonstone in the middle. She wore a long gold basset necklace and brought her small brown purse. She too wore neutral make-up but she had more bronze tones to her eyes and a brown colored gloss. She looked like Valentina too much! (LOL)

I wore my new scarlet-red dress that was cinched at the waist and brown colored strappy sandals. I wore a gold multi-chain necklace, some chunky wood bangles with old Egyptian inscriptions that Alek gave me, and had Jasmine put my hair in a loose bun with some of my curly hair falling out and around my face. I put on some neutral eye make-up with a lot of gold and a ruby red lip gloss to finish it off. Jasmine handed me my gold bag and I grabbed my favorite pair of Gucci sunglasses. Amy loved them because they were over-sized like a movie star would wear.

I looked at us three in the mirror and thought that this summer would defiantly be a fun one. Finally agreeing that we looked good we walked into the living room, arms interlocked, and saw Alek and Paul waiting for us and….getting along! I couldn't believe my eyes. Alek was laughing at a joke that Paul made before they did some sort of boyish hand shake and stood up to greet us.

"Where are the suitcases?" Jasmine directed this question towards Alek.

"I brought them down to the limo with Paul so when you guys were done we could leave and go to Hawaii. I might I say love," He now was looking at me with a smile, instead of a smirk. He began to walk towards me and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I liked that nickname, it just seemed so British. "Look very beautiful." He leaned down, planted a soft kiss on my lips and smiled into my lips.

Awwwwww, how sweet but, we really need to get going. Hawaii won't wait forever! "Amy was like a said a person whose mood changed in a matter of seconds. Alek looked amazing as well. He had on a light blue short-sleeved v-neck with a pair of khaki shorts and black aviators. Everyone followed Amy's lead and exited the apartment. Alek however held me in his arms still before kissing my nose and looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" He always made me smile, just like right now.

"If I'm with you, always." I leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway before putting me on his back to carry me. He ran into his room and around the bed. "Alek what are you ahhhhhh…..!" Alek ran and jumped out the window and onto the roof. There was a giant helipad out there and a private helicopter on top. He ran over and had me laughing the whole time.

We got on board and surprisingly, it was much better than any private jet. "I'm sorry Uniter," I turned to see the pilot speaking to me. "But we had to substitute the jet for a helicopter. Please forgive me." Was this guy serious?

"Please don't ask for my forgiveness because you did nothing wrong. I actually like this better than the jet anyway. Don't worry yourself and please, call me Chloe." He nodded to me and gave me a small smile before leaving.

His voice then came in over the loud-speaker giving us instructions. "This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for takeoff. We will be arriving at our destination in about 2 hours. Please enjoy the view and have a wonderful day."

"WHO'S READY FOR HAWAII!" Paul could be so silly at times yet we all just screamed various yeah's and woohoo's before lifting off towards our incredible summer.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot and once again please post ideas for later chapters. I promise that the next chapter will be them landing in Hawaii and a very big, memorable chalek moment. Please review and favorite me. Happy Reading! =D **


	7. AN:

**A/N:**

**I need your guys opinions on many different things. First off, is it possible to manage 4 stories at once. If it is, I want yor opinion on a new story. I have three chioces and when you review, please post your answers! Don't worry this A/N will be replaced with a chapter in the not so distant furture.**

**Choice #1: Chloe's new in town but there's something different about her. She has a baby and not just anyone's baby but Zane's baby cuz he raped her! No brian at all but will include an evil Zane and Chalek romance big time!**

**Choice #2: Chloe's human, not mai but alek can't help falling for her. When he stops her in the hallway (episode 1) and ends up kissing her, he's heartbroken. But then how does chloe show up at school the next day? Similar to the story line of I am number 4!**

**Choice #3: Chloe is a princess and engaged to marry Prince Brian. To everyone else, Brian is a saint, but in real life, he is evil and abusive towards Chloe. Chloe has no choice but to be engage to him while in real life she is in love with Brian's servant and her best friend, Alek Petrov and he loves her back. Will she choose her heart over her hea or follow her orders as a princess and marry Brian! Epic chalek romance and action!**

**Please Vote ASAP so I can start the new story! And be warned that after 15 review for the new story I'm cutting off the voting so if you want a say in my selection, VOTE NOW! **

**All My Love, Cktoo! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my Fans! If your all really good and review on all my 3 stories I'll upload a Christmas one-shot and possible multi-shot if I have enough reviews. Please read and review but most importantly…ENJOY! Happy Reading! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

We were just landing in Hawaii when I finally realized the true beauty of the island. We landed and all filed out of the helicopter. I stared at our new home and if I thought the pictures were awesome, than this house was heaven. I felt Alek's hand slip into mine and looked up at him to smile. This truly was going to be an amazing summer. I looked away from Alek and saw Amy, Paul, and Jasmine running up towards the house before hearing come from Paul, "Last one to their rooms are smelly Mai!" That one made me chuckle but I too ran away from Alek to the house yelling back at him, "I guess you're the smelly Mai!"

"Oh that does it Chloe King!" And then the race was on. I bypassed everyone and ran in through the front door. I stopped in my tracks because suddenly I couldn't breathe. The others followed in suite when they saw the beauty of this house.

We were standing in the foyer of the house. The floor was made of white marble and there was a large staircase leading up to the second floor. We continued down the hall and into what looked like the kitchen. It was huge and had white granite counter tops and wood work. The walls were white and the on wall was covered in massive windows. Luckily we also had a wood wet bar in between the kitchen and dining room for when we were in the pool.

The dining room was and off white color and was adorned with a table and chairs in the center of the room. The table was a dark wood and the chairs were a champagne color. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was made of faux wood strips and luckily there was a lot of storage room in the room because of all the cabinets and shelves. "DAMN! LOOK AT THIS LIVING ROOM!" Alek and Paul were shouting from a few rooms over and e decided to go see what happened.

The room was amazing! The one whole wall was glass and had a perfect view of the ocean and the horizon. The other walls were white like the kitchen and one had a 70 inch flat screen T.V. The sofas and armchairs were white and there was a black coffee table in the center of the couches. To finish off the room, was a black fireplace in case of cold weather. In my opinion the most beautiful piece of furniture in the room was the black chandelier that was shaped like a tree.

"This place is amazing guys. I knew that it would be a memorable summer." I felt Alek's arms wrap around me from behind and a soft kiss was placed to my cheek. I guess my pep talk earned me a surprise. "Now as much as I want to collapse on this couch and relax, let's go see the rest of the house!" I ran out of Alek's arms but grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to the second level.

"Should we go right or left?" Jasmine was just as excited as the rest of us.

"Heads we go left, tails we go right." Amy flipped the coin and it landed on heads. We all ran to the right and found ourselves in what looked like the guest bedroom. The walls were cream, the floor was made out of wood, and the bed was against the left wall. I was covered in white sheets and had a lavender dust ruffle with white ivy detail. On either side of the bed was a reading light. Across from the bed was an ivory hearth with crystals lamps on top. In front were two arm chairs with the same lavender and white ivy covering it and a mirror hanging above it all. There were two large windows with purple curtains and a bookshelf in between them. To top it all off there was an elegant crystal chandelier hanging above it all.

"Called it!" Jasmine shouted I was just about to say this room was fit for a young Valentina. The irony was amusing to me so I let out a giggle. "But where is my closet?"

"Um guys!" Amy called us from the other room and I went to go see where she disappeared of to as well. I walked into the most amazing room ever. The largest walk in closet in the world or, in other terms, Amy's heaven.

The room was literally big enough for someone to live in. The walls were brown and covered in white wood work because of all the closet space. The was at least 4 full length mirrors and in the middle was a blush pink throw rug and a cream colored sofa. At the end of the closet was a bathroom I'm guessing was Jasmine's. The walls were all white tile and the counter tops were gray granite. The toilet was a white porcelain and luckily the sink was a dual vanity so two people could use it at once. There was a crystal chandelier in here too and a gorgeous whirlpool tub! It was Amy and Jasmine's dream bathroom.

"OMG this is the best vacation house ever!" Amy and Jasmine were over flowing with joy.

"Come on let's keep exploring our new home." I like the way he said our new home. It made me feel so comfortable and safe. Alek led us all through another door in the closet to a new room that I'm guessing was Amy and Paul's. The gasps coming from the couple answered my question.

The walls and floor were white and marble except for the one wall that was made up entirely of glass. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and would look beautiful at sunset. The queen sized bed was adorned with white sheets with red and blue throw pillows accented in black lace designs. There was a night stand on both sides of the bed and two picture frames lined with red wood. The 40 inch flat screen was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. One red chair and on blue chair were facing the T.V. and both had magazine racks on the back. Lastly, the wall opposite the glass one had a Hawaiian mural on the wall and made it very Amy.

"Oh Mai God this chair has comic books in it!" Paul was too funny and Amy rushed over to the red one and found various fashion magazines in her chair before squealing. I and Alek left Jasmine, Amy and Paul to settle in and find our room. We walked back through the other rooms and were deposited in and entertainment room. The whole north wall was covered by a T.V. and the table to the right of it was covered by various game stations and their controllers. There were 5 chairs in the room, purple, green, blue, orange, and pink all seated in front of the T.V. with a large red sofa behind it. To finish it off there was a zebra stripe rug on the floor and a control to close all the windows for complete darkness.

We walked off down the hall to the left and came to a door. "Are you ready?" Alek asked me while squeezing my hand. I nodded my head and he opened the door to reveal our new room.

The room was my absolute dream room and by the look on Alek's face I could tell it was his too. The walls were a light brown, the floor was a light brown marble, and the ceiling was a dark wood paneling. The bed was made out of dark wood and had mixture of brown colors for sheets and throw pillows. There was a night stand on both sides of the bed in dark wood too and across from the bed was a dark wood dresser. The flat screen T.V. was mounted on the opposite wall. To complete the room there was a modern fireplace and a chocolate brown love seat with an orange throw pillow. "It's perfect, isn't love?" I smiled at Alek and walked over to the glass wall behind the love seat.

"And look here's a bathroom!" I turned around and found a bathroom that was identical to the one in Jasmine and Amy's closet. I looked in the mirror and Alek walked up behind me before wrapping his arms around me. "I hope you like it." He was kidding right? I don't like it…..I Love It! And I love him but that was for another conversation.

"Alek this is the best thing that has happened to me, right after you." He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving to unpack.

**After Unpacking Chloe's POV:**

** "**I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep. Want to join me or no?" I don't know if I can sleep without Alek or not.

"Yeah come on let's go." He carried me bridal style to our room and laid us down on the bed and wrapped me up in his arms. "Sweet dreams Love." And that was all I heard before falling asleep, happy may I add.

**Alek's POV:**

Once her heartbeat steadied out, I got up quietly and left to plan my and Chloe's life changing date. I was about to tell the girl who was just sleeping in my arms how much I actually loved her.

**Chloe's POV:**

I awoke to a relatively cold bed and a note in the place of a once sleeping Alek. I opened it and read the note left for me by said Mai.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I left to prepare a surprise I have brewing for you. I will come and get you around 6 pm. Please get ready and dress nice. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Alek_

I smiled at the love part but was surprised at the sudden date he had planned for us. I sta up and checked the time. The clock read 4:30 pm. I jumped up anxious for our date and rushed off to get Amy and Jasmine. I had a date to prep for!

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about the little cliffhanger but I promise next chapter will hold big surprises and if enough people post in their reviews that they want it a proposal…..butt for what exactly? Maybe not for marriage but for something else. Review! And Happy Reading! =D**


	9. Apology:

Dear all fans for all of my stories,

Like a retard, my computer lost all Internet connection and no matter how hard I try to fix the problem it only gets worse. Ok so I'm sending this off of my phone (technology right!) but anyway I promise that once my brandy new laptop comes in I will have all thestories updated with all of your very generousideas worked into the plot. Thank you once again for being patient and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all and hope my fans are still hooked on this story. If not I understand becaustherewait was so long. Until then, Happy Reading. And just to clarify I am not putting this story in hold...I hate it when people do that! Luv ya! :*

Yours truly,

Cktoo


End file.
